1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug-and-socket connector having a housing and a pivotable flap in which the housing has chambers for respectively receiving electrical plug contacts with latching elements in the chambers for holding the plug contacts therein and in which the flap has projections which penetrate into openings of the housing when the flap is pivoted toward the housing to lock the plug contacts in the chambers.
2. Background Art
DE 196 13 051 C1 describes such an electrical plug-and-socket connector. When a plug contact is introduced fully into a chamber, a locking pin attached to the flap is inserted into an opening of the housing and moves up against a shoulder of the plug contact thereby locking the plug contact in the chamber.